Diarias
Las Diarias se usan para monitorear hábitos programados y que pueden repetirse. Esto le permite al jugador incorporar un hábito a su rutina diaria (por ejemplo, hacer ejercicio, utilizar hilo dental) o a una rutina semanal (por ejemplo: llamar a mamá los sábados). Para ver otros ejemplos de Diarias, visita la página Ejemplos de Diarias. Efectos de las Diarias Recompensas Al marcar (tildar, tachar) una Diaria, esta se vuelve gris y el jugador gana puntos de experiencia, oro, maná, tiene oportunidad de recoger algún botín, dar un golpe crítico, e incrementar su contador de rachas. La cantidad de maná obtenido al marcar una diaria no depende del historial de Diarias, sino que el jugador siempre ganará 1 PM (punto de maná) o el 1 % del máximo de PM (cualquiera que sea mayor). Rachas Las Diarias tienen una casilla de verificación que el jugador tilda cuando completa una tarea. Habitica registra como una Racha cuando el jugador marca una Diaria varias veces seguidas. Entre mayor sea la racha, se dispone de mayores ventajas. Misiones Si el jugador está participando en una misión, todas las Diarias que marque causarán daño al Jefe o ayudarán a encontrar los objetos necesarios para terminar la misión. Los totales se registran en el chat del grupo una vez que su Cron se activa. Desmarcar una Diaria Si una Diaria que ya está marcada se desmarca ésta regresará a su color normal, su contador de rachas disminuirá y el jugador perderá los puntos de experiencia, oro y maná que haya recibido cuando marcó la Diaria. La siguiente vez que esa misma Diaria se tilde, el jugador recibirá una menor cantidad de oro. El daño a un jefe no cambiará, por lo que si el jugador marca y desmarca Diaria hará más daño al jefe, aunque esto destruiría el propósito de una misión. Si el jugador recibe algún botín, este no será removido al desmarcar la Diaria. Este comportamiento es normal —ver [https://github.com/HabitRPG/habitrpg/issues/4626 Issue #4626](en inglés)—, y se implementó para poder llevar a cabo la idea de hacer una Fuente de los deseos. Diarias sin completar Si un jugador no marca una diaria a la medianoche o antes de su Inicio de día personalizado '''perderá '''puntos de vida y su conteo de rachas regresará a cero. Si el jugador está participando en una misión con jefe, 'el jefe dañará al jugador y a todos los integrantes de su equipo que estén participando en la misión. Además, el jugador obtendrá menos maná al dejar Diarias sin marcar cuando su Cron se active. Otros efectos Si un jugador está cumpliendo adecuadamente con una Diaria y la marca todos los días, recibirá menos oro y experiencia. Sin embargo, el jugador también perderá menos puntos de vida si en alguna ocasión no cumple con esa Diaria. La reducción de oro ganado se ve compensada parcialmente al recibir un pequeño bono de oro recibido al incrementar su racha. Si un jugador está fallando en marcar una Diaria, esta causará cada vez mayor daño. Sin embargo, el jugador recibirá más oro y experiencia cuando vuelva a marcarla. El mecanismo de Diarias está diseñado de esta forma para animar a los jugadores a concentrarse en las áreas donde tiene deficiencias. Preparando la lista de Diarias Para establecer tu lista de Diarias: * ''Edita o elimina las Diarias de ejemplo. ''- Haz clic sobre el ícono del lápiz que está a la derecha de la descripción de la Diaria para editarla. Haz clic en el ícono del cesto de basura para eliminarla. * ''Añade una o más Diarias que se adapten a tus metas '' - Considera iniciar con pocas y no sobrecargarte o sobrepasar una cantidad realista de cosas que puedes hacer regularmente. Es más fácil añadir más Diarias posteriormente (y no sentir que estás haciendo trampa) que sobrestimar y tener que eliminar Diarias grises (sin completar). * ''Optimiza las opciones de las Diarias - Lee ''Opciones avanzadas'' más abajo. * ¡Comienza a monitorear tu progreso! Añadir una nueva Diaria Aquí tienes instrucciones más detalladas sobre cómo añadir una Diaria a tu lista de Diarias: # Para empezar, simplemente teclea el título de la Diaria en la caja de color blanco bajo el título Tareas Diarias y haz clic en el botón +''. Por ejemplo, si quieres animarte a limpiar la cocina, teclea «Limpiar la cocina» en el campo de texto. # Al hacer clic en el botón ''+, la nueva Diaria se coloca al principio de tu lista de Diarias actuales. # Si tienes dificultades para cumplir con la tarea recién añadida (en este caso, limpiar la cocina), podrías aumentar la dificultad de la tarea. Haz clic en el icono del lápiz de la propia tarea para abrir la ventana de edición. ¡Ya está! Has añadido una nueva Diaria. Mira la sección inferior para obtener más detalles sobre las opciones disponibles para personalizar las tareas y cómo hacerlo. Editando una Diaria Añadir múltiples Diarias Para añadir varias Diarias al mismo tiempo haz click sobre el botón "Añadir múltiples". La caja de texto se expandirá y te permitirá ingresar varias Diarias. Haz click en el botón "+" al terminar. Para añadir múltiples Diarias con etiquetas, selecciona primero una etiqueta y luego añádela a tu lista de Diarias. Listas En ocasiones los jugadores se encuentran con alguna tarea, como «Limpiar la cocina», que involucra varias subtareas. En este caso se pueden utilizar listas en las Diarias para monitorear estas tareas adicionales. Si el jugador no completa todas las subtareas puede marcar solamente aquellas que ya haya terminado, recibiendo así menor daño y obteniendo un poco de maná al terminar el día. Para conocer más acerca del uso de listas en las Diarias, visita la página de listas. Opciones avanzadas Cada tares es única, y las Opciones Avanzadas le permiten al jugador modificar una tarea de acuerdo a su dificultad o de acuerdo a los aspectos que afecta en la vida real. Fecha de inicio En esta opción puedes agregar una fecha en la cual quieres que una Diaria se vuelva activa. Antes de la fecha la Diaria no estará activa y no te dañará después de cada Cron. Esta opción te permite añadir Diarias que tienes en mente pero que aún no necesitas hacerlas. Dos ejemplos de cómo usar la fecha de inicio serían: * Estás de vacaciones y no necesitas las Diarias relacionadas con tu trabajo. En vez de deseleccionar todos los días de la semana, lo único que tienes que hacer es establecer la fecha de inicio para el día en que regreses a tu trabajo. La Diaria permanecerá como una Diaria gris (inactiva) hasta que llegue esa fecha. * Creas una Diaria que se repite cada 3 días y la primera vez que debe activarse es pasado mañana. Lo que harías sería establecer la fecha de inicio en la fecha de pasado mañana. Repetir Haz click en la flecha para seleccionar "En días específicos la semana" o "Cada X días". Repetir cada Al seleccionar la opción "En días específicos" se mostrarán los día de la semana y podrás hacer click en los días en los cuales NO quieres que la Diaria permanezca activa. Haz click de nuevo para deshacer el cambio. Al seleccionar la opción "Cada X días" aparecerá una caja de texto en lugar de los días de la semana, y en ella podrás introducir el número de días en los cuales se espaciará la Diaria. Un ejemplo de cómo usar la fecha de inicio y la opción de repetir sería: * Has estado utilizando una Diaria que se repite cada 3 días por un tiempo mas necesitas desactivarla por un día pero quieres que siga repitiéndose cada 3 días después de esa situación. Lo que harías sería mover la fecha de inicio al día siguiente del día en que no pudiste cumplir con tu Diaria. Dificultad Hay cuatro niveles de dificultad: Trivial, Fácil, Medio y Difícil. Cuando se añade una nueva Diaria su dificultad predeterminada es Fácil.There are three levels of difficulty: Easy, Medium and Hard. By default, when a new Daily is added, the level of difficulty will be set at Easy. Hard Dailies will be rewarded with more gold, but will also deal more damage if left unchecked at the end of the day. This feature allows the player to tweak the game and adjust its difficulty according to the difficulty of the task in real life: flossing may not be as difficult as washing the dishes, and those two Dailies shouldn't have the same difficulty level. Atributos Si la opción de distribución automática basada en tareas está activada, las Diarias podrá configurarse de acuerdo a distintos atributos de tarea. En el menú de opciones avanzadas, haz clic sobre uno de los tipos de atributos disponibles para otorgarle ese atributo a la Diaria. Los tipos de atributos disponibles por ahora son físico, mental, social y otro. Si la distribución automática basada en tareas está activa, las nuevas Diarias se crearán con el atributo físico como atributo predeterminado, y el jugador podrá cambiarlo escogiendo otro atributo. Habitica utilizará los atributos de las tareas para asignar automáticamente los puntos de atributo del jugador cuando éste suba de nivel. Restablecer contador de rachas Puedes restablecer manualmente el conteo de rachas en caso de haber perdido una racha por algún error de sincronización, o por motivos personales. Visita Rachas. Diarias grises Para más información acerca del resto del esquema de colores, lee ¿Qué significan los colores de una tarea? Si tienes problemas para entender el esquema de colores de las Diarias, puedes utilizar esta sencilla mnemotecnia que el usuario Taldin escribió: "Si entre rojo y azul me puedes ver, aún tienes que hacer; pero si gris estoy, acabaste por hoy". Listas en Diarias grises Las listas que hagas en Diarias grises no permanecen marcadas de un día para otro si completas todo lo que hay en la Diaria. Al siguiente día, tu Cron desmarcará la Diaria y todos los elementos que se encuentren en su lista. Sin embargo, esto no sucede para una Diaria gris sin no haz marcado la Diaria en sí como completada. Puedes ver ejemplos de uso en: listas. Usos alternativos para Diarias grises Aunque representan principalmente tareas realizadas o tareas que no están programadas para hoy, las Diarias grises pueden tener otros usos: Tareas a largo plazo Las Diarias grises pueden servir para representar tareas que se realizan una vez a la semana si se desmarcan los siete días de la semana. Dado que las Diarias grises se pueden marcar como completadas en cualquier momento, proporcionando Oro, puntos de experiencia y rachas, pueden servir también como tareas sin fecha concreta de vencimiento. Los jugadores que prefieren usar listas de tareas pendientes inmediatas, pueden seguir la pista de otras tareas a largo plazo o incluso de metas globales mediante Diarias grises. Una Diaria gris con objetivos SMART o una lista permite que el jugador tenga en mente el próximo hito. Encabezados Al deshabilitar permanentemente todos los días programados en una Diaria, puedes usarlos como divisiones o '''encabezados utilizando la Capacidad de formato de Marcado de Habitica para organizar mejor tus Diarias. Práctica Las Diarias grises también se pueden usar para aquellas tareas que un jugador desea hacer regularmente, pero que no quiere que le dañen cuando no las completa mientras se acostumbra a incluirlas en su rutina. Algunos jugadores podrían dejar este tipo de Diarias "de entrenamiento" activas durante el día, de modo que destaquen y no se confundan entre otras Diarias grises, y usar una recompensa personalizada para permitirse marcarlas antes del Cron si no han sido capaces de completarlas. Esta puede ser una alternativa efectiva a la motivación provocada por la pérdida de puntos de vida, dependiendo del estilo de juego de cada jugador. Diari-Ayer Puede ser incómodo marcar Diarias como completadas por acciones que suceden al final del día. Por ejemplo, una Diaria para "Apagar el PC y el teléfono a las 9 PM" no puede ser marcada una vez completada la tarea. En esos casos, se puede crear una Diari-Ayer que describa la acción que realizaste el día anterior: "Apagado el PC y el teléfono ayer a las 9 PM". Puedes marcar esta Diaria al comenzar el día si completaste la tarea la noche anterior. Reorganizando Diarias Las Diarias se pueden reorganizar arrastrándolas y soltándolas en su nueva posición o haciendo clic en el botón de colocar la tarea al principio. Si pulsas las teclas Ctlr o Cmd mientras haces clic en este botón, enviarás la tarea al final de la lista en lugar de al principio. Botón de ayuda El botón de ayuda está situado en la esquina superior derecha de la columna de Diarias. Haciendo clic en este botón se revela un resumen informativo sobre las Diarias y cómo empezar a crear tareas, etc. El botón de ayuda es la forma más rápida de obtener ayuda con tus Diarias, mientras que esta página de la wiki proporciona información más detallada. La pestaña de Diarias y la Configuración preestablecida Puedes depurar tu lista usando las pestañas en la parte de arriba y debajo de la columna de Diarias. Las opciones son Todo, Por hacer, y Grises. Haciendo clic en la pestaña "Por hacer" se muestran solamente aquellas Diarias que están activas en el día de hoy. Y al hacer clic en la pestaña "Grises" se muestran solamente las Diarias Grises. Existe una opción en ajustes para cambiar la pestaña activa por defecto a "Por hacer" para las Diarias activas. Consultando las Diarias con la Herramienta de Visualización de Datos Una forma rápida de ver los días en los que están activas tus Diarias es usando la Herramienta de Visualización de Datos (HVD), que es accesible desde el botón Datos de la barra de herramientas. Tras seleccionar la opción "Task Overview" en la HVD, puedes filtrar las Diarias seleccionando en el tipo ("type") la opción "Daily", lo que te proporcionará una lista de tus Diarias, ya sean grises o activas. En la columna derecha aparecerá una pequeña barra con los días de la semana en los que tu Diaria se repite. Los días activos aparecen destacados en color negro y los días inactivos en color gris. También puedes usar la HVT para ver tu histórico de Diarias de la semana pasada (los suscriptores conservan el histórico completo desde la fecha de suscripción) y las Diarias incompletas. Prevenir daños injustificados En ocasiones no podrás completar tus Diarias, pero no querrás recibir daño o que los miembros de tu equipo reciban daños por ello. Para evitarlo, tienes la opción de descansar en la posada, haciendo clic en el botón "descansar en la posada" de la Taberna. No obstante, descansar en la posada no es siempre la mejor opción. Por ejemplo, puede que tengas un evento importante por la tarde de modo que sólo querrás pausar las Diarias que vencen en las horas que dure el evento. O si no te encuentras bien y solamente puedes completar la mitad de tus tareas. Lo que querrás es desactivar temporalmente esas Diarias que no puedes completar de modo que no recibas daño por ello. Día de inicio Puedes usar la opción de Día de inicio de las Diarias para programar cuándo se activará cualquiera de ellas. Cambiar o programar un Día de inicio de al menos un día futuro, cambiará la diaria a Gris durante el día de hoy. Lista Puedes hacer una lista con un único elemento para las Diarias que no quieres que te penalicen por no completarlas, y marcar el elemento de la lista en esos días especiales. Puedes llamar al elemento de lista "Día festivo" o "No me siento bien". No obtendrás recompensas pero tampoco recibirás daños. Perderás la racha, pero puedes recuperar el contador de racha editando esas Diarias al día siguiente. Diarias Grises Puedes cambiar la Diaria a gris desmarcando todos los días en los que se puede activar. Puedes volver a marcarlos en cualquier momento. Habilidades Si eres una o un Pícaro, puedes utilizar tu habilidad de sigilo para librarte de algunas de tus Diarias incompletas. En la sección de "Dailies Incomplete" (Diarias incompletas) de la Herramienta de Visualización de Datos encontrarás las Diarias que han sido "ocultadas". Ver también * Diarias de ejemplo * Nombrando tus Tareas * Hábitos * Pendientes * Recompensas en:Dailies Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Principiantes